Free
by BadgerWolf97
Summary: It's been over 30 years since Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been shut down and forgotten when two orphan sisters find their way into the abandoned building. The youngest, Lea, quickly befriends the remaining, functioning robots whom she soon learns hold the restless souls of long forgotten children. One stormy night, someone gets loose and causes a stir forcing Lea to take them away.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**This will be interesting. So this is a story I've had in my mind for years but never did anything with. I have lots of worlds in my head but I don't usually share them cause they're so weird. Anyway, things to keep in mind throughout this story: the timeline of this story is not directly related to the timeline of the games, Alex is 14 and Lea is 13, Lea's name is pronounced "Lee." Freddy's has been a closed and forgotten about place for at least 30 years in this story, Lea is the number one main character, the animatronics that will appear in this story are Freddy, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Puppet, and Springtrap. In my story toy Bonnie and Chica are furry like Freddy and Foxy and not plastic like in the games, and the animatronics' personalities are a combination of the character and the children's spirits trapped inside. That's pretty much it for now. This first chapter is really short.**

* * *

"Did you hear that!?" a fourteen-year old girl gasped, clutching tightly to her sister's shoulders.

"No," the other girl had to stop walking a moment to not lose balance. The two siblings were walking down a pitch-black hallway. The girl with shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair, who was the younger of the two, was leading the way with a flashlight while her short-haired older sister clung to her closer than her own shadow. "I can't hear anything with you breathing down my neck."

"Oh, why of all places did we have to explore an abandoned building, at night!"

She was almost amazed at how her scaredy-cat big sister could seemingly whisper and shout at the same time. "Hey, no one forced you to come."

The other girl let go and crossed her arms. "As if I'd let you go wandering around alone in some place no one's been in years! The fact that it was so difficult to break into should have meant something to you!" She gasped and turned back to look at the darkness behind them. "What was that?!"

"It did mean something," she shrugged as she continued walking, oblivious that her sister had stopped. "It told me that this place was definitely worth exploring. No one's ever talked about this place and with the newer buildings built around it, I don't think anyone's ever noticed it. Isn't that weird? Alex?" She turned and shined the flashlight down the hall, but Alex had vanished. "Seriously?" the girl huffed and began walking back to find her.

"Alex, what did I tell you about staying put when you're lost?" There was no response to her question. "Where are you?" She was more annoyed than worried; Alex had a tendency to get lost, even in small buildings. As she attempted to find her sister, she used her flashlight to examine old papers stuck to the walls. They were childish drawings of kids, cake, and some big cartoonish animals standing like humans interacting with the children or singing on a stage. The drawings were clear but she was too afraid the paper would crumble to touch any of them. "One of _those_ places, huh?"

As she swept the light along the wall she ended up locating a doorway with a sign next to it that read, "Storage." The door was fully open and barely hanging on by the hinges, as if someone had forced it open and broke it in the process. Using the flashlight, she peered inside to find the checkered floor littered with metal scraps and bolts. She stepped inside the dark room and shone the light down at a large fake eyeball laying on the floor. "That's a big eye," she muttered. She moved the beam of light up a bit and stopped it on a pair of big metal feet only a couple of feet away from her. Slowly, she brought the light up the tattered red body until reaching the face of what looked like some kind of fox. The robot was taller than her and its pointed mouth gaped open with half closed eyes reflecting the light of the flashlight. She was about to say "wow" but screamed instead as the thing's eyes flashed silver and it lunged at her with an ear-splitting screech. She instinctually raised her left arm up to protect her face as something sharp swung at her, slashing her arm and knocking her to the ground.

The flashlight had been knocked out of her hand and rolled along the floor before stopping against the wall. She was relieved to hear the fading sound of the thing's quick footsteps down the hall, but her relief was quickly replaced by fear that it might find Alex before she did. Despite the stinging pain from her arm, she quickly crawled over and grabbed the flashlight. It flickered a moment and she had to shake it to get it to stop. Hitting the ground had probably messed it up she thought. She set the flashlight to its widest beam then gasped and almost dropped it again at the sight of what was in front of her.

Crouching on all fours just in front of her was another large creature, a light blue bunny with big green eyes, long eyelashes, and a big red bow below his neck and rosy cheeks. He smiled and raised his hand to greet her. "Hey there! How's it going?"

She gasped and tried to squirm away, but a shooting pain in her arm caused her to stop and grab her arm.

"Oh!" The rabbit looked concerned. "Did I scare you? I'm so sorry!"

"What?" the word escaped her mouth.

He gasped as he noticed the blood on her arm. "You're hurt! Here, let me see." She tensed as he reached out to gently grab her arm. After examining it for a moment he let go. "What a relief. It's not too deep." He stood up and extended a hand to her. "I think there's first aid in the office. Let's get you fixed up."

She stared at him for a moment before slowly reaching to take his hand. She supposed that if he wanted to hurt her then he would've done it by now.

The girl sat in an old office chair, holding her injured arm as the rabbit rummaged around. Oddly enough, the lights were on in this room. She glanced around the small room, both to examine it and to figure out how it had power. Maybe she was dreaming, but then, wouldn't the pain in her arm have woken her up?

"My name's Bonnie, by the way." The rabbit said as he continued searching. "What's your name?"

"Lea," she replied.

"That's a nice name," he said. "Oh, here it is!" He brought the first aid kit over and crouched down in front of her. "Does disinfectant expire?" he tilted his head as he examined its contents.

She shrugged. "Better than nothing, I guess?"

"Mm-well, that's true."

She allowed him to apply the disinfectant, which stung like it was still fresh, and then carefully wrap her arm with a bandage.

"There, much better!" He looked cheery. "Wow, you sure gave Foxy a scare."

"Me?" she raised an eyebrow. "He just screamed and attacked me for no reason!"

Bonnie laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, he can be a bit twitchy. He hides in the dark so much, your light must have thrown him off. I'm really sorry for his behavior. It's been so long since we've had guests."

"Yeah," Lea looked him up and down. "Whatever this place is, it's been shutdown and sealed up a long time ago. You guys are robots…right? How are you still active after so long?"

He seemed confused. "What do you mean? How long has it been that you don't know Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"Freddy who?"

They stared at each other for a minute. "Eh, I guess it's hard to tell time when you're stuck in the dark for so long." He began to think aloud. "Has it really been _years_?"

Lea wanted to say something but then her sister flashed in her mind. "Alex!"

"Who?" Bonnie jumped a little at her outburst.

"My sister!" she jumped out of the chair. "I lost her before I got hurt. What if he hurts her, too?!"

"Foxy isn't as bad as he seems," he tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'll help you find her. This place isn't too big. Heck, maybe she ran into Freddy or Chica."

"Who are they?!"

"They're my friends, don't worry!" He walked over to the door on the right and glanced down the dark hall. "Come on, we'll check the rooms down that hall you were in."

Lea kept close to the rabbit as they walked. She thought of turning her flashlight on but Bonnie seemed to be finding his way perfectly. "Can you see in the dark?"

"Hm? Oh, not really. Not like Freddy. I guess I'm just so used to it, and I know this place like the back of my hand. Are you scared? The dark's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," she said, "just what's in it."

"I feel really bad about what happened between you and Foxy," he said sadly. "He's not the best with first impressions, but I promise, he's not bad."

They stopped at one of the doorways where slight shuffling could be heard. "Alex?" Lea clicked her flashlight on and shined it inside. It was a room filled with old video game machines like an arcade.

From behind one of the machines Alex poked her head out then ran over to hug her sister. "Lea! You're okay! What happened to your arm?" Before Lea could answer, Alex had spotted the giant rabbit walking in. "Another one!" she grabbed Lea's arm and took a step back.

"No, Alex it's okay!" Lea quickly explained before her sister had a panic attack. "This is Bonnie. He helped me after I got hurt then he helped me find you."

"Eh, hello," he said awkwardly.

"What?" Alex stared at her. "It helped you? What even are they?! I was hiding in here after I saw a big bear with glowing eyes!"

"Oh, you met Freddy!" Bonnie's ears stood up.

Alex gave him an odd look. "They're like animatronics," Lea said. "This place apparently used to be some kind of pizzeria or something."

"If they're robots then why are they still working?" Alex asked through clenched teeth, afraid the rabbit would hear. "They act like they're sentient!"

Her sister shrugged. "How should I know? It's not a big deal I guess." She turned and smiled at Bonnie. "I mean, this guy's friendly."

"Right, well as lovely as this all is, we need to leave."

"But-"

She stopped her before she could argue. "Lea, it's the middle of the night, you're hurt, and I'm totally freaked out. We need. To. Leave."

"Fine," she sighed.

Alex grabbed Lea's hand and carefully scooted past the rabbit. "Hi, yeah, thanks for having us, but we've really got to be going now so…"

"Oh, you're leaving?" he looked sad.

Lea felt an ache in her heart at his disappointed expression. "Don't worry! I'll come back tomorrow night."

"What!?" Alex shot her a look.

"Really?" Bonnie's ears perked up and Lea nodded. "I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun together! You'll get to meet the others!"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Hide-and-Seek

**I didn't expect that first little chapter to grab such a handful of attention. Thank you to those who left some supportive comments! So, this chapter is really just the girls and animatronics playing and bonding. They're going to be leaving the pizzeria soon, probably the next chapter. After that we'll see more of Foxy as a character. Oh yeah! The pizzeria in this story is sort of a combination of the one in FNAF and the one in FNAF2.**

* * *

"You can't be serious," Alex had been complaining the whole way through the back alleys to the abandoned building. "You're really going back in there?"

Lea rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She traced her fingers along the concrete wall until she found a loose flap in some wooden boards. Carefully, she pushed the heavy board aside and slipped in and held it up for Alex. "Are you coming or not?"

Alex hesitated, looking around while muttering her frustration before she regrettably entered through the crawlspace. After letting the board fall back into place they made their way through the tight metal space until reaching a grating that was hanging loose from its place on the wall. Lea pushed the grating down and it squeaked obnoxiously as the last rusted bolt did its best to hold it in place. "Why am I doing this?" Alex questioned herself as she watched Lea hop out from the vent and land in the dark room below.

Lea clicked on her flashlight and turned to watch her sister slowly trying to drop from the vent. She held back a laugh as Alex hung there with her legs dangling. "Come on Alex," she said. "It's only a few feet off the ground. You'll only get hurt if you do something dumb, like that." Alex grumbled something then let go.

Remembering her older sister's tendency to get lost, Lea grabbed her hand before leading the way with her flashlight. As they made their way through one of the dark halls she could hear what sounded like talking coming from a room up ahead. She stopped; through the doorway they could see pink and blue lights coming from somewhere within the room. She hesitated a moment before calling out. "Um, hello? Bonnie?" The talking ceased and she felt Alex tighten her grip.

From the doorway peered the big blue bunny whose ears perked up at the sight of the two girls. "Oh, you really came!" He walked over to greet them happily.

The rabbit's happy expression made her smile. "Of course! I wouldn't lie."

He leaned over to examine her wrapped arm. "How is your arm? Does it still hurt?"

Earlier that day Alex had redressed the wound on Lea's arm, so the bandage was still fresh. "It's fine. It only hurts when I forget about it and rub it against something. What's that room?"

He glanced back at the room's entrance. "That's the party room! Most of the lights still work in there. That's where we usually play. Come on, you can meet the others!" The sisters looked at each other before following the rabbit, Lea smiling while Alex glared at her. As they entered the room Bonnie spread his arms out with a smile and introduced them. "Hey guys! This is Lea and her sister Alex."

A yellow bird-like animatronic with rosy cheeks and a bib that read "Let's Party!" quickly came over to meet them. Alex tensed and clutched Lea's upper arm as the chicken stopped very close to their faces. "Oh my gosh! It's been so long since we've seen new faces!" She pressed her hands to her cheeks like a child gushing over a puppy. "I'm so excited!"

"Uh, hello," Lea took a small step back to examine her.

"This is Chica," Bonnie explained. The girls followed his gaze as he looked over at a dark corner near a big stage where a large brown bear with a top hat was watching from the shadows. "That's Freddy. He usually stays off in a corner somewhere. Weird, considering he was the main star. Foxy is hiding in Pirate's Cove." He looked back at them. "There is another person, but he usually stays in the prize corner. He just goes by Puppet."

"There are so many things wrong here," Alex mumbled, trying not to make eye contact with Chica who was still gushing over them.

Lea smiled and mimicked Chica's position and they both giggled. "So, what do you want to do?" the chicken asked, smiling.

Lea shrugged. "What about those arcade machines?"

She looked thoughtful. "That sounds fun, but they only work with tokens. We'd have to get some from the prize corner."

"You mean, where 'Puppet' is?" Alex crossed her arms.

"Yup! I think he's sleeping right now, so we'll have to be quiet when we go over there."

"What happens if he wakes up?"

Chica tilted her head. "Then he'll be awake of course. It's not nice to wake someone up like that."

"Right, I'm not going in there."

"Then you can stay here while we go." Lea gestured to herself, Chica, and Bonnie.

Alex glanced over to where the bear was silently watching. "Okay, I'll come."

.

The prize corner was dark but not nearly as dark as the pitch-black halls. Lea looked around while Bonnie and Chica rummaged around behind the counter trying to locate the token stash and Alex peered over the counter to watch. She scanned the shelves littered with old dusty toys, cute plush versions of the animatronics she's met and a few that she didn't recognize. They must have been decommissioned long ago, she thought. What still baffled Lea was that the remaining ones were still active and, other than Foxy, they were all in seemingly perfect condition. She thought about how Alex had mentioned there "sentience." Odd, she thought, they couldn't have been that advanced back then, right?

A silver glint caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She glanced over to see completely boarded-up glass doors, it must have been the front entrance. Near them, in the corner was a very large white box with a fake red ribbon made to look like some kind of present. She could've sworn she saw two silver eyes watching them from a gap in the lid before it quickly shut upon noticing her stare. She glanced back at the others, who were all fussing over where the tokens could be, then quietly walked over to the box. It was definitely closed, but she was sure she didn't imagine it being agape moments ago. Just as she reached her hand out to grab the lid, Chica's excited voice called her attention back.

"Found them!" she sang and Bonnie quickly shushed her. "Oops, sorry."

"Aren't you the one who said we should be quiet?" Alex questioned her, looking around for anything that might have heard. "Lea, what you doing all the way over there? Get back here!"

Amused by her sister's "whisper shouts," Lea hurried over. "I was just looking around. You found the tokens?"

"Yup," Chica held up a box that jingled slightly then made a face at the sound.

Lea chuckled at her startled expression. "Well come on, we don't have all night!" As they left the room Lea looked back once more to see the lid of the box fall shut again. "I'll come back for you," she smiled then hurried after the others.

.

Not all of the arcade machines worked or even turned on, but the majority of them still functioned like they were new. Lea laughed as Alex shouted "What?!" upon losing one of the pixelated side scrollers by failing to make the same jump several times.

"Can I try?" Chica had been standing beside Alex to watch.

"Go ahead," Alex stepped aside.

Lea placed some tokens into the slot of a table hockey game and looked up at Bonnie. "I'm a pro at this."

"Really?" he tilted his head.

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that."

Lea grabbed the puck and placed it on the table where it began to slowly hover. "We used to play this at the mall all the time. I bet I can kick your bunny butt."

He laughed and walked over to the other end of the table. "We'll see about that."

"How did you make that jump on the first try?" Alex leaned over to glare at the game's screen.

"I feel like I've played this game a bunch before," Chica said. "But I don't really remember playing it…"

"Watch out for that snake," Alex pointed at the green pixelated snake twitching back and forth across the screen. "I bet if you touch it you'll lose a life. Are those crocodiles?! How do you get across?"

"Maybe I have to jump on them."

Lea huffed as the puck clanked into her goal and she looked up to see the score as it added a point to Bonnie's. He was only behind by a single point, thirteen to twelve. "Not bad, for a bunny." She placed the puck back on the table and quickly hit it across. After juggling back and forth a bit, she squeaked as the puck slipped past her and flung into her goal, the game's end-game buzzer going off right as the score tied. Bonnie laughed as she made a face.

Chica and Alex looked back curiously.

.

Hours had passed in what seemed like minutes as they played in the arcade. As they sat down playing with stuffed toys, Lea's tired yawns became more frequent. "We should go," her sister said. "I think it's like three in the morning."

"Yeah," Lea yawned. "Probably." She looked down at the plush version of Bonnie that she was holding then held it up to him. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure!" he laughed. "You can have one of each if you want."

.

Lea sleepily dropped her armful of toys onto her bed then threw herself amongst them. "You didn't even turn off your light," Alex watched her from the door.

She mumbled something into her pillow then turned to look at her. "Too tired. It's sleep time."

Alex laughed and flipped the light switch. "I guess I can safely assume that you're going back tomorrow?" Lea hummed. "I'll come too," Alex thought for a moment. "I guess those guys aren't so bad, at least, Chica and Bonnie are okay. I'm still not sure about the others."

.

The next night Lea decided to go exploring around more of the old building, mischievously sneaking away while her sister was distracted by the others. This time, the opposite side of the building would be her point of interest. She shined her flashlight around, examining more drawings along the walls, until she located a door-less room. Peering inside she found the room to be similar to the main party room, this one being smaller with a small stage shrouded by a tattered purple curtain. She quickly flicked the beam of light around the room before approaching the stage.

Lea stared at the curtain for a long moment before grabbing it. She paused, feeling like she was being watched, then heard something directly behind her that scared her so much she turned around and swung with her flashlight.

Just as she realized what it was she had already hit it with the flashlight, and as the metal light source came into contact with the bear's nose it honked. They both stared at each other with shocked expressions. After a long moment of processing what had just happened, Lea poked his nose and it honked again. She chortled, covering her mouth in an attempt to be quiet, and Freddy narrowed his eyes in a very un-amused way.

"Sorry I hit you," she explained as they exited the room. "I didn't know anyone was there. You can't just sneak up on people like that." She turned to look at him. "You don't talk much. Actually, this is the first time you've even come near me. Well mister sneaky, do like hide-and-seek?" His ears twitched. "Yeah?" she stepped closer and tapped his arm. "You're it! Stay here and count to ten, I'll go hide. Don't forget to find me!" She ran off down the hall.

Lea stopped and looked back. In her mind she had counted to seven. She quickly looked around and found the storage room with the busted door. She shined the light inside and looked all around, making sure that this time no one was hiding there already. As tempted as she was to examine all of the old animatronic parts and masks she knew it had been long after ten seconds and that she needed to hide. Being careful not to trip over any parts scattered along the floor, she made her way to a table in the back and crawled underneath and clicked off her light.

Beside her she could faintly make out a hollowed bear head that even had its own little hat. Almost a minute had passed and she sat quietly under the table. Finally, Freddy appeared in the hallway and turned to look into the room with yellow glowing eyes. That's what Bonnie meant about him seeing in the dark, she thought. As he entered the room she carefully tucked herself as far back under the table as she could.

He stopped a few feet into the room and glanced around. In the silent darkness, Lea could just barely make out the mechanical sounds of his movement. She covered her mouth and nose, afraid that her breathing might give her away if his hearing was as good as his sight.

After several moments of tense silence, he walked around the room until stopping again. He was right in front of the table. She stared at his broad feet that were so close she could reach out from her spot and touch them if she wanted. She thought she was good when he seemed to turn around, but just as she was about to relax he suddenly bent down staring right at her with his glowing eyes. Startled by the sudden movement, she squeaked and covered her mouth again before grabbing the nearby mask and putting it on. "I'm Freddy, heeheehee," she tried to make her voice sound deep. His eyes widened in surprise and he too began to laugh.

"Hello?" a voice at the door called.

Lea took off the mask and crawled out from under the table. "Hello!" she smiled at Bonnie.

"Oh, there you are!" he smiled awkwardly. "Alex was fussing at us to find you. She says you always get into trouble. What are you doing in here?"

"I do not!" she stood up and dusted her pants off. "At least I don't get lost all the time! We were playing hide-and-seek." She looked up at Freddy as he stood up.

Lea stood on top of Freddy's broad feet while holding onto his arms as he tried to walk. Bonnie stopped to look back and chuckled. "What are you doing?" She shot him a cheeky grin and giggled.

"There you are!" Alex fussed as they entered the main party room where Alex and Chica were waiting. "Couldn't you at least say something before running off to explore on your own?" She stopped and stared at her sister standing on the bear's feet. A memory flashed through her mind of a younger Lea holding their dad's hands while standing on his feet as he tried to walk. Both were smiling and laughing as if they couldn't control their gleefulness.

Lea hopped off from Freddy's feet. "If I said something then you wouldn't have let me go."

"Huh?" Alex blinked out of her memory. "Oh, well that's because you always get into trouble."

"No I don't! At least, not always."

"It's late," Alex was looking at her watch. "We should go for the night."

"I guess," Lea said then gave each of the three animatronics a hug. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Ooh, bring snacks!" Chica said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **"I'm Freddy, heeheehee." That Markiplier reference though, lol. Actually, in the first chapter I referenced a FNAF song by MandoPony. Wonder if anyone got it. So in the first chapter I realized that I accidentally gave Bonnie a habit of saying "Oh," a lot, but I decided to keep it cause it was cute.**


	3. Chapter 3: Safehouse

Lea sat cross-legged with her chin on her hands as she waited. Her sister had gone to get groceries but Lea chose to stay home. It wasn't long before she became bored and went over to visit the old lady next door. She watched a white cat pawing at a basket of yarn next to a big rocking chair across from her seat.

"You seem a bit sleepy today," the old lady said as she handed the girl a cup of tea. She took a seat in the rocker and continued her knitting after shooing the cat away. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"I sleep fine," Lea said. "I've just been staying up late the past few nights."

"Whatever for?"

Lea liked Miss Westin, the little old lady that lived next door was curious but kept to herself for the most part. She had known the sisters since they were little and always kept a watchful eye on them. Other than Alex, Miss Westin was the only person she felt she could trust to share the knowledge of the animatronics to. "I go every night to visit Bonnie and the others."

"Ah, yes I remember." Miss Westin smiled as she focused on her knitting. "Hm, I remember a long time ago when children were always wanting to go to that pizza place. What was it called? Freddy's? Time is certainly strange."

"You know that place?" Lea lifted her head. "How come you didn't say anything before?"

"I forgot." Lea almost choked on her tea. "It's not like I've ever been there," the lady said. "I was already in my thirties when that place was popular. I remember that place being big news for a while, but not in a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"There were several incidents that occurred there over the years it was open. There was that whole 'Bite of '87' incident that I heard about. They said it caused them to discard one of the main attractions and open a new building."

"Bite?"

"What I remember seeing in the news was all the missing children. One child was supposedly locked out on a rainy day. I'm not sure how no one noticed. Maybe it was just that busy? Anyways, they only went out looking around when one of those robots went outside for some reason. See, they weren't supposed to leave the building on their own like that. They found the kid dead in an alley nearby and right next to them was the missing robot. They said the rain short circuited it."

"What happened to that kid?"

Miss Westin thought for a moment. "Well, some people thought the robot did it, but the evidence suggested otherwise. They never found out who killed the poor child. Not too long after that, four more kids went missing. They were last seen playing at that pizza parlor, not a care in the world. They never even found the bodies."

Lea shivered and took a sip of the hot tea. "So, what happened after that?"

"Well, the place denied having anything to do with it, but they didn't stay in business for much longer, even when they tried to open different locations or use different robots. People had become very cautious of the place and the robots constantly being changed and no longer being allowed to move on their own aroused some suspicion I suppose. A friend of mine said that after all of those incidents the robots starting acting strange. Jerking suddenly or staring silently at grown ups and workers. Oh, but no one ever mentioned anything about them acting like people like you say they do. I don't think they were made to be that smart back then. Are you sure you aren't imagining it all?"

"Of course I'm not! Just ask Alex, she was there too!"

She laughed at Lea's indignant outburst. "I'm just teasing dear. I believe you. You've never lied before." Miss Westin's eyes widened and she leaned forward with a grin. "Maybe they're not just robots anymore." She whispered. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Lea blinked, suddenly feeling a bit disturbed. "Are you saying they're haunted? By dead kids? Don't tell Alex that, she'll flip."

The lady laughed. "They say restless spirits can never move on until they get the peace and recognition they deserve. Oh yes, I just remembered, I heard that they're going to tear down the buildings on that corner to rebuild some shops."

"What?!" Lea almost spilled her tea. "No, I have to get them out of that place or they'll be crushed!"

"Yes, yes, destroying the physical host will just make it worse for the spirits."

"Stop talking about ghosts!" Lea stood up. "Miss Westin this is serious! I really like those guys, ghosts or not. How can I get them out of there though?"

Miss Westin tilted her head. "You can use my old van, I'm legally not supposed to drive anyway. What are you going to do with them when you get them out?"

Lea made a face. "I…I don't know. Alex is going to have a fit."

.

After checking up on some things and confirming the planned reconstruction of the block, Lea felt sick with anxiety. She had to get them out of there before Thursday. _Three days from now,_ she thought. She paced around in a wide circle in her room brooding it over. How could she possibly convince Alex? She couldn't possibly understand; after all, her sister's thoughts on the animatronics were still mostly negative. But Alex was her sister. She didn't have to understand _why_ Lea cared, just _that_ she cared. But…why did she care?

Lea stopped in her tracks and looked over at the plush toys piled on her bed. There was something about those robots that attracted her back every night. Like, something was calling. Crying…for help. But they didn't seem sad. What did they even do all day?

The sound of the front door opening caught her attention and she ran out of her room to meet Alex in the kitchen. Lea stopped by the doorframe between the living room and kitchen and watched as her older sibling began picking up the groceries in their proper places.

Alex stopped and stared at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Lea bit her lip, trying to figure out the easiest way to explain. "There's construction on Thursday." She blurted.

"Great," Alex sighed. "It's not going to be close enough that we hear it all day, is it?"

Lea shrugged. "Do you think we could hear something over here from that old pizza place?" Alex furrowed her brow. "That whole block is going to be torn down and built on top of."

"Wait, what?"

"We need to get them out of there."

Alex blinked, processing what Lea was trying to say. Perhaps she didn't choose the easiest way of explaining. "So, let me get this straight. You want to go to the place we broke into several nights ago and steal some old animatronics?"

"Is it really stealing if they're alive, or rather, sentient." Alive didn't seem like the right word to Lea.

Alex made a face. "Then it'd be kidnapping."

"But they're going to get destroyed!"

"What are we supposed to do with them, Lea?!"

"I don't know!" she huffed and looked at the floor. "We… _I_ can't just leave them to get crushed."

"Lea, that's not your problem."

"But I feel like it is!" she interrupted Alex. "I don't know why, I just…I have to help them." She trailed off.

As much as Alex's mind was saying it was a terrible idea, her sister's passion about the situation greatly confused her. She made a face that was some kind of combination of annoyance, confusion and worry before lightly stamping her foot and letting out an overly exasperated sigh. "Fine!"

.

"You actually told Miss Westin about all this?" Alex asked as Lea knocked on the old lady's front door. "She actually believed you? Maybe she really is crazy."

"Crazy's not the word I would use," Lea responded. "A better term would be adventurous."

"Adventurous indeed," the old lady smiled as she opened the door. "I'm just too old to do it myself nowadays, so you'll have to do it for me." She winked mischievously and handed Lea a black key.

"We're not even old enough to drive," Alex complained, mostly to herself.

"Well I'm too old to drive," Miss Westin laughed. "Unless you want me to, but if we're going at night I might hit a few curbs or pedestrians."

Alex made a face. "It'll already be suspicious for a creepy old white van to be lurking around in the back alleys. We don't need to draw any attention by running people over. Why do you have a van like that anyway?"

"Oh, I used to deliver packages way back when," she shooed them with her hand. "Go now, before the sun sets completely and the cars go away. You'll stand out less I think."

"Thank you, Miss Westin," Lea smiled. She went over to the van and claimed the passenger seat then stretched to look at the open space behind the front seats. It seemed big enough for the animatronics, that is, if they stayed sitting. She grabbed her seatbelt and clicked it in place as Alex started up the old vehicle. "This'll be fun," she muttered.

"This will be terrible," Alex huffed and placed the van in reverse.

.

"This alley's a tight fit," Alex leaned forward. She had stopped the van at the entrance to the alley, trying to figure out how she would get the van through. With such a narrow space and sharp turns this place clearly wasn't meant to have creepy old vans driven through it. "I guess I should back it in. You go first and guide me."

Lea quickly released her seatbelt and hopped out of the van. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them as Alex repositioned the vehicle. "Just come straight back for now." She walked backwards as the van slowly approached. If they weren't trying to be unnoticed she probably would have started making beeping noises to annoy Alex as she backed the van through. "Okay," she held her hand up. "It's going to curve sharply to your right now."

After excruciatingly slow progress they finally got the back of the van in front of the entrance Lea had made several nights ago. "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Alex turned the van off. "Hey, get off of me!"

Lea crawled halfway through the open driver side window to reach over her sister and grab something she had left on the other seat. "Gummy worms!" she snatched the bag of candy then slid back out of the window leaving Alex flustered. "Come on already, Alex." She pushed aside the cover of the makeshift entrance and waited for her sister to follow.

"Dang, I forgot my flashlight," Lea peered into the dark hallway.

"Oh, but God forbid you forget gummy worms," Alex rolled her eyes.

Ignoring her smart remark, Lea stepped out into the hallway and called out. "Hello? It's dark, we can't see! Bonnie, Chica? Freddy?... Foxy?" she said the last name quietly. After a few moments of eerie silence two glowing yellow eyes flickered on and watched them from the darkness. "Freddy!" she ran up to greet the bear.

He looked down at her blankly for a moment before relaxing. It was strange, but it was something he did every now and then when he noticed them. Almost like he didn't realize who they were at first but quickly recovering and acting as if nothing was strange. Lea noticed it the first time, and she noticed it every time after that. She also noticed that Freddy was the only one that did that. The others never did.

"I forgot my flashlight," Lea told him. "Where are the others? I need to tell you guys something important. Really, really important."

He blinked, turned as if to walk away, then stopped and looked back at them. It hadn't even been a full week since the sisters discovered the place and the animatronics, but Lea had already figured out the meanings behind Freddy's silent and sudden movements. She wasn't entirely sure if he could speak, but she knew for a fact that he could laugh. It was obvious he planned to lead their way through the dark. "Come on," Lea gestured for Alex to follow. "Don't get lost again!"

As they entered the main party room Lea spotted Bonnie near the stage and ran over to hug him. "Lea," he smiled. "It feels like you're here early." He hugged her back.

"I am," she said. She turned to greet Chica as the chicken approached from the opposite side of the room. "We've got a bit of a situation." Bonnie and Chica exchanged glances. "They're going to tear down the block Thursday to rebuild shops, this place included. You guys need to leave."

"Leave?" Bonnie tilted his head. "Oh, but we have no where to go. There's no way out anyway."

"Of course there is, silly!" Lea smiled. "How do you think Alex and I go home every night? I'm pretty sure you guys can fit. Alex isn't too happy about it, but you guys can stay with us!"

"That's great!" Chica perked up but just as quickly took on a worried expression. "But how are we going to get Foxy out? He startles easy."

Lea thought for a moment then exchanged worried looks with her. "I think I have something in mind that could work, but I'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Can we hurry up please?" Alex shifted her feet. "I don't want someone to call the cops because there's a big van hanging out in the alley."

.

"You think we can really fit in there?" Bonnie looked up skeptically at the entrance to the vent.

"Only one way to find out," Chica smiled and pulled herself up into the vent. She slipped in easily, stopping a moment to move her broad feet and pull them in. The others cringed at the loud metal banging sounds that resulted in her climbing. "It's not so bad," her voice echoed after she had fully entered the vent.

"Good," Lea nodded. "Just go straight. Your turn, Bonnie. Watch your ears."

"Eh, alright." He still looked unsure but pulled himself into the vent anyway. "Not so bad," he muttered and rolled his eyes. "Chica, your thrashing made the space bigger that's why."

"Sorry," she sang from somewhere up ahead in the dark vent.

Lea looked over at Freddy who was looking at the vent worriedly. "Sounds like Chica busted up the vent so you should fit too, big guy." He still didn't move, so she climbed into the vent herself. "Whoa!" her voice echoed from inside. "Dang Chica, what did you do in here? Come on Freddy, I need a light!"

He made a strange sound, almost like a sigh, then slowly made his way into the vent. Lea turned to look at him as he crawled in and his eyes lit up to look around. "Look what she did," Lea shook her head.

If it wasn't for the light from Freddy's eyes Lea might have run right into Bonnie. "Hey, what are you doing? Get your bunny butt out of my face!"

Bonnie had stopped and was peering through the gap in the wooden planks that covered the exit. Chica had already exited but he hesitated. "Oh…sorry," he slowly pushed through the planks and looked around at the alley.

"Come on Bonnie, don't be such a chicken," Chica giggled at her own joke.

He made a face and stood up. His ears folded as he looked around worriedly. Lea dusted herself off as Freddy and Alex exited as well. Alex quickly opened the back doors to the van then went around to start the vehicle. "Please hurry before someone sees the giant humanoid animals."

Okay, everyone into the creepy van." Chica had already hopped into the van as Lea finished her sentence. "Please don't beat up the van like you did the vent." Chica leaned over Alex's seat and smiled, excited to go somewhere new after so long. Alex looked much less excited. Lea waited for the other two to get in as well before closing the doors and entering the passenger side. "We'll bring you guys home first and tomorrow we'll come back for Foxy and Puppet."

Alex grumbled something, happy that the windows of the van were tinted so much that no one would be able to see inside the van, unless they got really close and pressed their face to the glass.

.

After backing the van into the driveway Alex looked around for any people before opening the back doors and going to unlock the house. Chica didn't hesitate to jump out of the van and run inside. Immediately, she began looking around excitedly. Bonnie poked his head out from the van and looked around cautiously before quickly rushing into the house.

"Come on big guy," Lea encouraged Freddy. He made a strange clicking sound then followed her inside.

Alex sighed deeply as she watched the three big animatronics gathered in their living room.

"What do you have to eat?" Chica turned suddenly. "I'm hungry."

"Hu—What?!" Alex flinched. "How are you hungry? You're a robot!"

"But I'm hunnngry," she pouted.

"Do you want some gummy worms?" Lea pulled the bag from her pocket and opened it for her. She and Alex watched, very confused, as the bird happily ate the gummies. Lea turned to Bonnie and Freddy. "Um, do you guys want something to eat?"

"No, thank you." Bonnie was sitting politely on the edge of the couch. He seemed to have relaxed now. "Are your parents going to be surprised when they see us?"

Lea flinched slightly in surprise. "What?"

"Your parents," he repeated. "You did tell them, right?"

"We… Our parents aren't around."

"Where are they?"

"Well, Mom got sick when I was little and she passed away. Dad…he got in an accident a few years ago at work."

"Oh…" he felt bad for asking. "Sorry."

"So, you live by yourselves?" Chica asked. "Is that allowed? How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Lea said. "Alex is fourteen. It's kind of kept on the lay low that we live here alone. Miss Westin, our neighbor, pays for our house and helps us out. That van we used to get you here is actually hers."

"So, she knows about us?" Bonnie asked.

Lea nodded. "She knows about that pizza place, too. She said it got shutdown because of problems with missing kids and malfunctioning robots." She noticed them tense and look at her.

"Wait, what now?" Alex shot her a look.

Bonnie made a face, like he was trying to remember something. "I can't…remember anything like that. Well, maybe."

Later, as Lea was starting to fall asleep she heard someone quietly calling her from the door. She turned over, squinting to see the rabbit standing there awkwardly in the dark. "Ah, sorry, I…can I stay with you?" He suddenly seemed very childish and frightened.

"Sure," she said and was surprised when he crawled into the bed. "I thought you weren't afraid of the dark?"

"I was just trying to make you feel better," he said, glancing around the dark room. "Bad things happen in the dark."

"Well," she said. "Good things happen too." She thought for a moment. "The flowers in our garden grow at night, so when day comes you get to see how much they progressed in the dark."

"That doesn't really make me feel better," he laughed a little.

"Oh well," she turned over to face the door. "I'll protect you and you can protect me. That's what friends are for, right?"

He finally settled down and stared blankly into the darkness, listening as Lea's breathing slowed as she fell asleep. It had been so long since he'd felt warm, so long since he'd felt safe. For so long he's felt fear and pain, but he couldn't remember why and it frustrated him. The others felt the same, but they couldn't remember either. Sometimes they remembered little things, glimpses of the past, of children that seemed familiar but that they didn't know. Memories of laughter turning into screams and blood dotting the checkered floor like confetti. Immense pain from cold metal snapping around tiny bones and no longer being able to scream. Watching people walk by not knowing and being unable to tell them. He opened his eyes, and suddenly, it was day.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Foxy

**I spent like 3 straight hours typing this. I like to imagine Toy Bonnie's voice sounding like MandoPony from YouTube lol. Thanks for all the support and excited comments by the way.**

* * *

"You're awake," Lea smiled. She was sitting at the edge of the bed fiddling with a little rounded box. "I didn't think you guys slept. Well, then again, Chica ate gummy worms last night so I guess you guys can do a lot of things."

Bonnie sat up and tilted his head, staring at the object in her hands. "What is that?"

The box was almost ball like with a flat bottom. It was a very pale pink color with flowery carvings all around it and a gold trim; it looked very antique. Lea turned it over to show him a windup key sticking out of the back. "It's a music box," she said. "Miss Westin gave it to me a long time ago. It stopped working about a month ago and I've been trying to fix it."

"Can you?"

"I think so," she looked it over. "I had to change out some of the gears but it seems okay now. I used to help my dad fix cars and machines so this little thing isn't so complicated."

"Your dad… Was he nice?"

She nodded. "He was the best. We played games all the time. Sometimes we went to the park, or the library, or the mall. He was a mechanic and we used to go with him to work. Because of that, I learned a lot about cars and machines."

"That sounds nice," Bonnie trailed off.

Lea was going to ask him what was wrong but before she could Alex called from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!" Lea hopped off the bed and smiled at Bonnie. "Smells like pancakes." As they entered the kitchen Lea was pleased to find that Alex had in fact made pancakes. "My favorite," Lea sat down at the table.

"I helped!" Chica beamed.

"Yeah," Alex said as she placed Lea's plate on the table. "I was kind of worried but she was really helpful. I had to make a lot, though…" Alex watched as Chica sat with her own plate stacked higher than the others.

"Do you want any?" Lea asked Bonnie as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Oh, no, thank you."

She shrugged and took a bite of her breakfast. "Where's Freddy?"

Alex shrugged. "I saw him earlier in the laundry room. He's probably trying to find somewhere dark to creep around."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Chica had already finished her food. Alex looked dumbfounded.

"I think we should go to the store," Lea turned to her sister.

Alex raised and eyebrow at her. "What? I went to the store yesterday!"

"Yeah, for food," Lea poked her arm and Alex swatted at her. "We need stuff for them to do."

"Like what?"

She thought for a moment. The animatronics acted a bit childish at times, especially Chica. Maybe Miss Westin was right, maybe they were actually kids. She would have to look into that later. Lea shrugged. "I don't know. Some crayons and paper, toys, games. Heck, get a bunch of arts and crafts stuff."

"That sounds fun!" Chica leaned forward. "Can I come?"

"That is a terrible idea," Alex said. Chica looked disappointed.

"Sorry Chica," Lea told her. "It might draw too much attention if any of you guys left the house."

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry. We won't be too long."

"Is it a good idea to leave them here by themselves?" Alex asked.

"Why not?" Lea shrugged.

.

"Alright," Lea had gathered the three animatronics in the living room. "Before Alex and I go to the store, we need to lay down some rules. Stay inside and don't open the door for anyone. No one! If something happens and you need help, I left a note by the phone with Miss Westin's number. Try not to break anything. Chica, don't eat all the food."

"Okay!" she sang.

Lea nodded. "Bonnie, make sure Chica doesn't eat all the food."

"Got it."

"We shouldn't take even a whole hour." She waved and closed the front door, locking it behind her.

.

Lea and Alex rounded the corner to the local store's parking lot. It was late summer, so the usually slow-paced area was filled with vehicles of back to school shoppers and their impatient parents. It wasn't too busy inside, not like it would have been in a larger town or city. Technically, the town was a nice size, but most of its buildings were old and abandoned. Many of them were just built around or ignored completely. But nothing exciting ever really happened.

Lea kept picking up items to examine, comparing them to other similar items and repeatedly going back to double-check things. "Just pick one already," Alex fussed. Lea shot her a look before placing a pack of children's markers in their cart.

.

At some point after the girls had left, Freddy disappeared somewhere in the house. Bonnie sat at the edge of the sofa with his hands on his knees, watching nervously as Chica explored the living room. She had a tendency to get up close and personal when she examined something new, and she was currently standing uncomfortably close to a tall floor lamp and peering over the top at it. His ear twitched. "Er, Chica, what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking," she replied. She tilted the lamp shade up a bit then excitedly ran over to something else that had caught her attention.

Bonnie got up and fixed the lamp shade. "Looking and touching are not the same thing," he muttered loud enough for her to hear but she ignored him.

She was poking at a little unicorn figure that's head bobbed up and down when you moved it. She gasped at something else then took off again. The air force from her sudden movement caused the unicorn to stumble towards the edge of its shelf. Bonnie gasped, for a different reason, and quickly caught the figure and replaced it.

"Look at this one!" Chica held up a clear glass figure of a horse.

"Yes, I could see it fine from where it was," Bonnie took the figure and put it back where Chica had grabbed it from. "You really shouldn't touch things without permission. Especially breakable things…"

"It's fine," she brushed him off then walked over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm hungry."

"Lea said not to eat all of the food."

"Right," she smiled. "So I won't eat _all_ of it."

He shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do. The front door leading to the kitchen clicked as it unlocked and the two of them stared as the door opened. "Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Bonnie sighed with relief as Lea and Alex entered the house.

"Why?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Nothing…yet," he glanced at Chica who smiled widely.

Lea placed her hands on her hips and lightly stamped her foot. "What were you up to, Chica?"

"Me?!" she mocked surprise. "I was just getting a snack, that's all."

"Don't try to be all innocent," Lea smirked then helped Alex with the bags. "I can tell you know better."

"I was bored."

"Sheesh," Alex said. "What did she do before when she was bored?"

.

Lea had placed several toys and art related objects on the living room floor and Chica sat down next to her to watch. Every new item she would pick up and gush over excitedly as Lea explained it. Chica scooped up a plush cat and hugged it, "I've always wanted a kitty! But Dad said he was allergic."

"Dad?" Lea looked up at her.

"What?" Chica tilted her head.

"You said your dad was allergic." Lea pointed at the cat. "Who was your dad?"

The chicken stared blankly at her, as if she didn't know what she was asking. "I…don't know. What are you talking about?"

Lea stared at her and after a minute of watching her go back to playing with the toy, decided that Chica really must not have realized what she said moments ago. _Weird_ , she thought. She glanced over at Bonnie who was sitting in his typical position at the edge of the couch. "Why do you sit like that?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Really?" she made a face. "You sit very…proper."

He looked down and realized that his legs were crossed with his hands on his knee. "Oh," he quickly uncrossed them and looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," she was baffled. "I was just wondering." She glanced up at the clock on the wall. Just a few more hours before they had to go get the last two animatronics from that place. She wondered how that would work out. After all, she only met Foxy once and it wasn't exactly a great first impression. As for the one the others called Puppet, she didn't even know what that one looked like, but she knew that it had seen her. Foxy seemed aggressive. Chica and Bonnie insisted that he wasn't bad, but Lea would still have to be careful in case he got nervous. It was like trying to unprofessionally relocate a scared wild possum or something.

.

Alex watched, confused, as Lea piled up all of the many pillows from their house into the back of the van. She had even tossed in the decorative pillows from the couch, which made the couch look very strange to her now. "What exactly is the purpose of this?"

Lea shut the van's back doors after she had finished and walked back to the house. "Foxy likes to hide, so I thought maybe he'd be calmer if he had something to hide in in the van."

"Whatever you say," Alex said. "That thing better not be freaking out in the back of the van while I drive!"

"It'll be fine," Lea shrugged her off and entered the house. "Probably." She looked around the living room to find Chica coloring in a coloring book on the floor and Bonnie sitting in a big rocking recliner after feeling uncomfortable sitting on the now bare couch. Freddy was off somewhere in the hallway. "Okay guys," she announced. "We're going get the others. Be good." She looked at Chica, "Don't eat the food!"

"Eh, how long will you be?" Bonnie looked anxious.

She shrugged. "Hopefully not long. I'll have to find them first and coax them out." She went over and hugged them. "Don't worry, we'll be back." She noticed them both watching her worriedly as she left. _I'll come back._

.

"Maybe I should go on my own," Lea said as Alex stopped the van at their makeshift entrance to the building.

"What?!" Alex hissed. "What if you get hurt?"

Lea felt her arm where the bandages used to be. The wound was little more than a scar now. "Don't worry about it. Two people might freak him out more. And _I_ have the flashlight." She wiggled the flashlight in the air.

"When you tell me not to worry, it just makes me worry." Alex sighed as Lea grinned.

Lea hopped down from the vent and clicked on her light as she turned into the dark hallway. By now she could remember the layout of most of the place and made her way to the storage room. She peeked around the corner with her light and scanned the room. Nothing but old parts and masks. She suddenly remembered and quickly headed down the hall, through the party area, and stopped in the prize corner. Her light landed on the big present box in the far-off corner; it was open, wide open. Cautiously, she walked over to it and slowly peered inside, it was empty. "Where did you go?" she whispered.

A sound echoing from the party room caught her attention and she hurried over. For just a moment she saw something take off silently past the entrance to the other hallway. "Come back!" she ran after it. Lea stopped in the middle of the hallway, listening, but she heard nothing. She began walking again and stopped when she came to another room.

It was that room with the smaller stage. The dusty purple curtain shrouding it was gaping open just a bit. Lea approached the stage and tried not to shine her flashlight directly into the gap. She stopped when she heard a quiet growl from the other side. "Foxy? Is that you?" she reached out to move the curtain but quickly drew her hand back as a hook slashed out at her with a strange snarl and the tattered arm withdrew back into the curtains. She steadied herself and quickly tugged the curtain, opening it enough for the fox's head to pop out and let out a snarling roar, snapping his jaws at her and causing her to stumble back. The sound was different from the screech he had let out the first time they met. This one was deeper and darker, like he was angry.

She took a breath in and approached again. He was crouched on all fours, almost laying down, and now his pointed snout protruded from the curtains. She reached her hand out slowly and he growled. "It's okay." His growling grew louder as she got closer. "I just want to help. The others are with me." She carefully placed her hand on his nose and felt something like a breath come from his mouth as the growling ceased. Now she could get a better look at him. He was dark red with a lot of fur and a tattered body. There were holes and tears in his arms and chest and from the knees down his mechanical interior was completely visible. He was positioned like an animal ready to take off at the next opportunity, and even though he was quiet now, she could see his tail lashing in the darkness.

She looked at the hook replacing his right hand and then noticed an upturned eyepatch above his right eye. "Are you a pirate?" she giggled. She placed the flashlight down on the stage and petted his muzzle. "I'm Lea. I don't think we've had a proper introduction." He seemed to relax a little but watched her carefully with yellow eyes. "Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are at my house. I had to get them out of here because this place is going to be destroyed. Do you understand?" His ear flicked but she didn't know what it meant. "I don't want to leave you behind, so I came back to get you. We have to go."

He lifted his head and watched curiously as she grabbed her light then ran to the doorway. She stopped and looked back at him, trying not to shine the light at him. He poked his head through the curtains and stared at her a moment before slowly climbing down from the stage and standing up straight. He stood there and watched her.

"Come on," she entered the hallway. After running down the hallway a few paces she looked back to see him standing at the doorway. He tilted his head at her. "Come on, it's okay."

She continued through the building, looking back every now and then to see that he was still following. Finally, she came to the room with the vent and reached up to pull herself in. Foxy poked his head into the room and moved his head like a dog trying to smell something in the air until he spotted her climbing into the vent. She smiled at his behavior. It was different from the others. "My sister and I have a van outside waiting. You can come to our house with the others. It's just through this vent."

He watched her disappear and tilted his head, listening to her movements until they were too faint to hear anymore. He waited then stepped back but was surprised to hear her voice echo from the vent. "Come on, Foxy!" His ears flicked and he slowly climbed into the vent. He crawled hesitantly through the vent, flinching at the metal popping and bending sounds. As he reached the center the loud sounds were becoming too much, it felt like something was behind him. He panicked suddenly and bolted the rest of the way through the vent, the loud echoing sounds that resulted from his rushing scared him more.

Lea made a face at the sounds coming from the vent and growing louder. She was waiting outside with the van's back doors open. She thought about moving the wooden boards aside for Foxy but just as she thought it he busted through them and charged right into the back of the van causing it to bounce. Alex yelled in surprise and Foxy thrashed around with a fearful look before diving into the pile of pillows. "Are you okay?!" Lea rushed over to the pile.

"Yeah, sure," Alex settled back into her seat. "Ask _him_ if _he's_ okay."

Lea watched the pillows settle and an eye peer out at her from between some of them. She sighed. "I guess we get him back home and come back for Puppet tomorrow."

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows

**Hi. It's been a while, sorry. I have a lot on my plate and my anxiety and depression have been going crazy lately. Don't worry though, it won't stop me! Anyways, thanks to all the patient and very supportive followers of Free. I didn't think this story would get much attention, lol. This chapter was going to be a little longer but I wanted to at least give you guys _something_ , so the rest will just be in the next one.**

* * *

That night Alex had slept in their parent's old room and decided that from now on that was her room. After they had let Foxy loose he bolted through the house in a panic until running into Alex's room and diving under the bed. She wanted nothing to do with that room and definitely wasn't going to sleep in a bed with a fidgety robot under it.

Lea was interested to find Chica sleeping on the sofa with her new toy cat and Bonnie still waiting wide-awake for them on the recliner. The blue rabbit had made a face as Foxy had rushed past but Chica only mumbled and didn't wake up.

"You're back," Bonnie stood up as the girls entered. "What about Puppet?"

"He wasn't in that box," Lea said. "I found Foxy first and thought it would be better to get him here first. Tomorrow's our last chance to get Puppet out of there before they tear down the block. I won't leave tomorrow night until I find him." She yawned and walked to her room. "Do you want to stay in my room again?"

He looked a bit bashful. "Oh, um, yes. If you don't mind."

"Of course not," she smiled. "Who doesn't like a big fluffy bunny with a bowtie?"

The next morning Lea was woken up by Bonnie. "Lea," he said softly as he gently shook her shoulder. She groaned and opened one eye to look at him. "There's a lady in the living room."

"Huh?" Lea sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Miss Westin?"

"I don't know," he said worriedly.

"She's the only one with a key to our house," Lea said as she got up. She walked down the hall and stopped to see Freddy peering around the doorway to the living room. He glanced at her as she poked her head out to look. "Oh, hey Miss Westin."

The old lady was sitting on the couch beside Chica and holding a friendly conversation. "Oh, good morning dear." Freddy withdrew from sight as she looked over and Bonnie's ears folded and he made a worried face as he peered from over Lea's head. "Sorry I came over unannounced, but it's been a few days since you borrowed my van. I was just curious if you were successful on your mission."

"Almost," Lea said. "There's one more left. I'm going to make sure I find him tonight."

"Good, good." She nodded. "So far the only one who would talk to me is Chica here."

Chica smiled. "She was telling me about her pet cats!"

Lea laughed. "Yeah, Chica's not very shy." She looked back at Bonnie who was still watching from the hall. "Bonnie was pretty excited when he first met me, but I think being out of familiar territory has him a little nervous." Bonnie retracted a little. "Freddy takes a while to warm up to people and I don't think he can talk."

"And the other one?"

"Foxy…well he's…skittish."

"Such cute names," Miss Westin smiled. "Don't be shy." She waved for Bonnie to come over.

He glanced at Lea who smiled back then entered the living room and sat on the recliner adjacent to the sofa. "Hello."

Lea went over to the kitchen and sat at the table with Alex. "So, any plans to get your room back?" she smirked.

"Nope," Alex said. "That's his room now." Her sister laughed.

Later that evening, as Miss Westin went home, the sisters quickly checked up on everything before heading out as well. Lea stared silently out the passenger window. She had never met or even seen Puppet and she was feeling a little nervous. Bonnie had assured her beforehand that he was friendly, but he seemed to say that about everyone. She wondered what Puppet looked like or if he could even speak.

As they slowed near the alley entrance they were shocked to see someone there. Standing in the center of the alley entrance and staring into it was a tall, thin man, probably in his early thirties. His brown hair was long and messy and he wore an untucked button-up shirt light blue in color with khaki pants. He turned curiously at the sound of the van's tires on the road.

Alex stopped the van and watched him closely. "Good thing the windows are so tinted. What's that guy doing?"

"Probably wondering why we stopped," Lea leaned over to look. He didn't seem like a ruffian or bad person but something about him made her a bit uneasy.

The man stood there watching for a long moment, waiting for someone to exit the vehicle. After a while he made a concerned face and walked off down the street. Alex used the side mirror to watch him. After he turned the corner she waited a few minutes before moving the van and backing it into the alley as quietly as possible.

"Stay here," Lea told Alex. "Keep the doors locked until I get back."

"They're always locked," Alex said.

.

Lea dropped down from the vent and clicked on her flashlight; she headed straight for the main entrance. "Hello?" she said quietly as she carefully lifted the lid of the big present. It was empty. She walked around, using her light to look behind and under everything. "Puppet?"

A clinking sound caused her to stand up straight and turn towards the hallway. At that moment, a shadow quickly passed by and she ran over to follow. Glancing down the hall she spotted it turn suddenly and dart into a room. "Wait!" She chased after it.

Lea rushed into the room and came to an abrupt stop, almost falling forward from the momentum. "Hello?"

" _I recognize you…"_ a voice like that of a young child's echoed softly from the darkness.

She flicked her flashlight around to try and find the source of the voice. "Yeah? I'm Lea."

" _You come here a lot."_

"Are you Puppet?"

" _That's what the others call me…"_

"Where are you?" Lea swung the light around. It seemed as if the voice kept moving positions around her.

" _Where did they all go? I promised…to look after them."_

"Bonnie and the others? My sister and I took them home, because this place is going to be torn down tomorrow. I came to get you, too."

" _There was a man in the alley…"_

"Huh? How do you know that?"

" _I was there…"_

"Just now?"

" _A long time ago… The others don't remember, but I do."_

"Someone told me that people died here. Kids."

" _Yes…they were sad. So, I gave them life. They were trapped here…forever, so I gave them life. He wanted to keep us here. I've been protecting them…from him."_

"From who?" She thought she saw something reaching out to touch her but when she turned there was only darkness.

" _He won't let them go…"_

The voice was close now, and Lea turned to find a tall, thin figure leaning over her. A thin black figure with white buttons down the chest and long white-striped limbs. Its face was off-white and resembled a mask, with rosy cheeks and a thick purple line running down its face from each of its dark eyes. There was an overexaggerated smile carved into its face, and it reminded her of someone laughing and crying at the same time. It slowly held its hand up and, with long pointed fingers, appeared as if it was going to touch her.

She stared blankly for a moment, she wasn't scared, but it definitely wasn't what she was expecting to see. Alex really won't like this one, she thought. "You're going to come with us, right? We can protect them, together." There was no answer or further movement from the animatronic. "I took them away because I want to protect them, too. Come on."

She kept her eyes on the robot, afraid it would vanish, as she moved towards the doorway. It turned its head to watch her then slowly followed. It seemed like it was gliding rather than walking. "Okay," Lea nodded. "This way."

Lea crawled out from the vent, pushing the wooden boards aside then went over to the driver side of the van and tapped on the window. Alex unlocked the doors for her to open the back. "You found it?"

"Yeah," Lea said. "He's kind of…odd."

"This entire situation is odd. More than odd, actually."

"I'm just warning you." She looked back at the vent. She was starting to worry that he wouldn't come after all. She was about to go back inside when the thin figure slowly crawled out. He stopped halfway and looked around slowly. "Come on," Lea called his attention to the van. "Let's get out of here."

.

"Okay," Alex stretched her arms out on the table. The morning sun cast bars of light across the table from the window blinds. "So, we have an ADHD chicken, a nervous bunny, a bear that creeps around in the shadows, a fox that stole my room, and whatever the heck that thing was that we brought home last night. I have no idea where that one went, but I feel like he's in the attic."

"The attic?" Lea tilted her head.

"Any other seven-foot tall sentient robots you want to add?"

"No, I think that's all of them."

Alex shot her a look. "By the way, you need to clean them."

"Clean them?"

"Yeah, give them a bath or something. Foxy and Freddy smell weird."

Lea made a face. "They're probably not supposed to get wet. And why do I have to do it?"

"Why?! It was YOU who wanted to bring them here!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll figure it out."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Too short, yes I know, sorry. Did you guys know that the ghost inside of the puppet is actually a little girl? Lea and the others don't know that of course. I mean, little boys' voices can be similar to little girls' sometimes anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bathtime

Lea was in her room tinkering with her old music box when Bonnie poked his head in. "Um, Lea?"

"Yeah?" she glanced up at him and his ears folded.

"Oh, are you busy? Sorry."

"It's fine. I just finished anyway. What's up?"

"Er, well, Chica…"

She made a face and followed him to the living room. What could that chicken have gotten into now? Hopefully not something that Alex would be upset about. When they got to the living room Lea gasped and covered her mouth, trying not to bust out laughing.

"Hi!" Chica sang happily. She was covered in a rainbow of marks from the children's markers they had gotten.

"Oh my gosh," Lea smirked. "Chica! You're supposed to draw on the paper, not yourself!"

"At least she didn't draw on anything else," Bonnie sighed.

"And this is exactly why I was so selective about the markers I got." Lea couldn't help but smile. "I guess Freddy and Foxy aren't the only ones who need baths now."

"Bath!?" Chica flinched.

.

"I don't think that we're supposed to go in water," Bonnie said as he watched from the bathroom doorway.

"Good," Chica said. "I hate baths!"

Lea ignored her remark. "That's why I'm just going to use a damp towel with this soapy water." She gestured to the tub where she had filled it slightly with warm water. "I wasn't sure if it was okay to use regular soap, so I put a little laundry detergent instead. That way it'll be safe for you guys'…fur."

Chica sat down with her arms crossed and huffed. "Fine…"

"If you be good I'll give you some gummy worms," Lea said.

She perked up instantly. "Okay!"

As Lea was almost finished, Chica spoke up again. "Do you think we could play outside sometime?"

"Hm?" Lea looked up. "Uh, well…" The hopeful expression on Chica's face was hard to ignore. "Maybe. But not today."

"Okay!"

.

After Lea was finished with Chica, she released her back to the living room with a warning about drawing on anything other than paper then went to locate Freddy. At first, the bear seemed hesitant to enter the small bathroom, and when he did Lea realized just how small the room was. She couldn't get him to sit but maybe that was for the best. Since he was standing it was easier to move around him, though at some point she had to convince him to crouch down a bit so she could reach his head.

Now it was Foxy's turn… Since they had gotten him in the house, the big mechanical fox hadn't left his hiding spot under Alex's bed. Lea thought about this as she walked into the room and crouched near the bed. She glanced under it and quickly jumped back as a hooked arm swung at her. The hook caught the carpet and, with a loud splitting sound, dragged through it and back under the bed. Why would they put such a sharp object on a kid's attraction?

Lea tried to talk to him but was only greeted with a low growl. "Okay," she looked around. "Oh, do you like music?"

From under the bed, Foxy watched as the girl got up and hurried out the room. Moments later she returned and sat down on the floor with something round in her hands. She twisted something behind it and placed it down on the floor. He hissed as the object's top popped open. From inside, three little figures stood up. Deer; a buck followed by two does, shiny and thin like paper. The deer moved up and down in a circle as a soft tune played. Foxy sniffed and slowly poked his head out to examine the object.

"Isn't it cute?" Lea smiled. She gently scooped up the music box and walked towards the door. "Come on. You can play with it over here."

He crawled out from under the bed and watched curiously as she left. He could still hear the music coming from the hallway. Slowly, he moved towards the open doorway and peered around to see her go into the bathroom. He sniffed and glanced around then, after determining that no one was watching, he darted across the small hallway and poked his head into the bathroom.

"No one's going to hurt you, you know." Lea said as she wound up the box again and placed it on the counter. "Come play in here so I can look at you."

Foxy snorted and walked in awkwardly on all fours, like a child pretending to be a dog or cat. He kept crouched but raised his head up to peer over the counter at the dancing deer. Lea was both amused and bewildered at how much more animal-like Foxy was compared to the others in terms of behavior.

Now that he was out in the open and calm, she could get a good look at the robot's tattered body. His face and head seemed to be in good shape, other than his bottom jaw which was a bit crooked and gaped slightly. There were several holes and tears across his body and arms and a very large gash in his chest, revealing a lot of the interior workings. If they were really ghosts then did the mechanical parts actually work inside? Either way, many of the wires she could see were shredded and popped, but he still moved. His left hand was completely exposed, as were his lower legs and feet. She started to wonder if they could feel pain. Clearly, they knew when something was touching them. Earlier, Chica had commented on how 'soft' her new stuffed kitty was.

She shook the thought away and wrung out the cloth soaking in the soapy water. Alex was right, there was a strange smell emitting from him. It felt like she should know the smell, but it was strange to her. Lea made sure he could see her before she touched the cloth to his back. He glanced at what she was doing then turned back to the music box.

Lea wasn't sure just how long it took to clean up Foxy. She had to stop several times to rewind the music box, and luckily, he never seemed to get bored with it. She had tried to clean his tail as well, but every time she tried to grab it he would lash it away and snort at her. Eventually, she gave up on it and started using a flashlight to look inside the tears in his body. She thought she could probably fix some of it, but for now it didn't seem to cause much of an issue.

"Okay," Lea sighed and sat back. "All done." She closed the music box as it finished its tune and exited the bathroom. "I guess Alex's room is your room now," she said as Foxy stood up and followed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **You waited so long for this tiny chapter. Sorry. I've been super busy and I got sick. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Backyard

**OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN SO LONG! So long since I uploaded a chapter of _Free_. And after all this time all you guys get is a document that was only four pages long. Haha. Well, at least I'm finally back at it. In case you haven't noticed yet, this story is (sort of) a "slice of life" kinda thing, but also not really. In other words, most of it is just the daily lives of Lea and Alex with their new roommates BUT! There IS a plot! And things will happen. This whole story has been planned for years after all.**

* * *

"What do you think we'll find in this one?" a man asked as he straightened his yellow hardhat.

"Not sure," said the other man with him. He brushed his messy brown hair out of his face as they examined the boarded-up building.

Before the demolition of all of the old buildings on the block, he and a few others had been tasked with searching through them to make sure that there were no hobos or squatters hiding within. This particular building was smaller and hidden by the slightly less older buildings built around it.

"The others didn't have anything of interest in them," he said as he smoothed the wrinkles in his blue button-up shirt. "And considering how boarded-up this one is, I doubt any squatters are living in it."

"Yeah," said the construction worker. "But that also means it might still have some cool stuff inside."

He took a large crowbar in hand and began ripping the wooden boards from what was likely once the front entrance to the building. The rotted old wood didn't break off in the ideal way, but instead broke off in moldy pieces. "You gonna help or what James?" he grunted.

The man in the blue shirt ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Heh, you look like you have it under control." He glanced up at the sign above the doors but couldn't make out what it said as that too was covered with wooden boards.

Finally, the other man had managed to remove the boards from one of the doors and tried to pull it open. The door didn't budge at first. He grabbed the handle with both hands, braced himself, then roughly yanked on the door. With a very unpleasant sound, the rusty hinges on the door gave up and he was able to pull the door open just enough for them to slip inside. He pulled out a flashlight as James followed him inside.

"Hello?" the man called into the darkness. "Any hobos here?"

"Nice greeting," James smirked and walked a little way past him.

They were standing in an open area covered with a dusty checkered floor littered with confetti. On their right was a large white and red object designed to resemble a giftbox with a big bow on top. Hanging from the ceiling were colorful streamers, and children's drawings covered the walls. Directly across from the entrance was a counter with a very old register. Behind the counter was a wall of shelves holding old toys and stuffed animals.

"Looks like one of those old pizza places for kids," said the man. "They've still got prizes. Wonder if the arcade machines are still here?"

James was only half listening to his companion. He had gone over to the large box and placed his hand on the cover. He stayed like this for a long moment, staring at the box as if expecting it to do something, then carefully opened the lid. He peered inside only to find it empty.

"Anything interesting over there?" the other man called.

"No," James placed the lid back down and went to join him.

They walked through the building curiously, stopping to peer into rooms as they passed. "Can't believe these lights are still working," the other man said as they entered a larger room with a stage and several long tables. There were red and purple lights above the stage that shone down on them.

"Guess you were right about it being a kid's place," James was looking around the room.

"Don't these places usually have some kind of animal characters on stage?"

James shrugged. "Maybe they took them away before the place was shutdown. Heck, maybe it was a live band."

They continued exploring until they came across the arcade room, where James' friend was ecstatic about some of the still working machines. James listened to his raving over the games for a few minutes until spotting something behind one of the machines. He walked over to it and called the man over.

"Hey, come look at this. Looks like a door's behind here." He pointed out the wallpaper that was peeling down from the top and revealing the corner of a shut door.

Together, they moved the old arcade machine out of the way then pulled the wallpaper down. There was no doorknob on the secret door, and it was covered with wooden boards.

"Alright," the other man said as he brandished his crowbar. "Let's see what they've got hiding in there."

After several minutes, he managed to pry all of the boards off. In doing so, this allowed the door to slowly open out toward them, as if inviting them inside. The interior was pitch black and there was a peculiar smell emanating from the room.

James' companion shined his flashlight into the room. "Ah what the hell is that?!"

The dark room was small and empty aside from one thing. Sitting at the back of the little room, slumped against the wall, was a large raggedy creature that resembled a rabbit. It appeared taller than either of them, and may have been a bright yellow color at some point long ago, but was now a sickly yellowish-green. There were many tears and holes in its body that revealed bits of metal and thick wires.

"There's your animal character," James said as he stepped into the room for a closer look. "Hand me that light."

He took the flashlight and examined the old animatronic. It seemed like it had been there for a very long time. It was slouching with its head tipped to the side and mouth slightly agape, and its wide-open eyes were staring off into nothingness. "Almost looks like a corpse," James remarked.

"It's ugly," said the other man from behind.

"Oh he's not so bad," James grinned. He scooted beside the rabbit and grabbed its bottom jaw. He turned its head so that it appeared to be looking at the man then closed and opened its jaw as he said in a goofy voice, "Yeah, I'm not so bad. Hehehee!"

The man snorted. "I can't believe you touched that thing. It looks filthy."

James chuckled and stood up, wiping his hand on his pants. "Let's take it. We can break it down for scraps."

"Okay, but I'm not touching it. You drag it."

.

"Okie doke," Lea said. She had just reentered the house. Chica and Bonnie looked at her expectantly. "The backyard fence is definitely tall enough, and since it's all solid wooden boards, I think it's okay."

"So we can play outside?" Chica was excited.

Lea nodded and Chica squealed happily. "But no one can leave the backyard," she added sternly. "And you can only go outside if Alex or myself is with you."

They nodded. "Can we go now?" Chica asked.

"Sure. Alex! We're going in the backyard!"

"Okay!" they heard Alex's voice from the other room.

Lea opened the back door and laughed a little as Chica rushed outside. She stepped outside and looked back at Bonnie, who was watching from the doorway. "Don't worry," she told him. "No one will bother us. The other neighbor doesn't go in his backyard. He just opens the door for his dog."

He hesitated for a brief moment then stepped outside under the patio. The yard was fairly-sized and several different flower bushes lined one side of the fence. Towards the back corner was a large old oak tree. Hanging from under the patio was a wooden swing, and a few different balls were strewn about the yard.

Lea picked up a plastic box and placed it in the grass. Inside were many different colored chalks. "We can draw on the fence if you want."

Chica dropped the soccer ball she had found and went over to the box to rummage through it. She collected one chalk of each color then set off to find a good spot along the fence. Lea noticed Bonnie staring up at the sky. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking…the wind feels nice."

"Yeah," she agreed. She held up a piece of chalk. "Do you want to draw?"

"Okay," he went over to her and bent down to look at the colors.

About an hour or so later the entire fence was decorated with colorful drawings of flowers and animals and the different colored butterflies that Bonnie kept drawing. After Chica had finished her last drawing of a cat, orange with tiger stripes, Lea stepped back to survey the art.

"Now this is art," she smiled and they laughed.

Alex came outside just after, carrying a plate stacked with sandwiches. "Nice," she nodded to the fence with a smirk and handed Lea the plate. "Here's some lunch."

"Thanks," Lea took the plate over to the patio swing and sat down.

Alex walked around to examine the drawings for a little bit before heading back inside. Lea took a sandwich then handed the rest to an eager Chica who gladly accepted and went to sit in the grass. Bonnie carefully sat beside Lea on the swing.

Lea picked her legs up and crossed them as he began to slowly start moving the swing. It had been a while since she had bothered to hang around in the backyard. She remembered spending a lot of time here with Alex and their dad. Sometimes they kicked the soccer ball around or played catch with a softball, other times they tried to see how long they could keep a beachball in the air before it hit the ground. And sometimes they would just sit on the wooden swing and chat or listen to the birds.

"You know," she said suddenly. "It's been a long time since I've felt happy. Like, actually happy." She exchanged a glance with Bonnie who was listening intently. "Ever since Dad died, life hasn't been much fun. But then I met you guys!" She smiled. "It's been really fun playing with all of you, and I actually look forward to each day now."

He blinked and smiled softly. "I feel the same way. And I think the others do too." He nodded to Chica who was smiling as she watched a squirrel balancing along the fence. "Even Freddy and Foxy seem happier with you and Alex around."

"I'm glad," she said. "We're like a big happy, totally bizarre family. Even Alex is starting to warm up to you guys."

Bonnie watched her for a long moment before looking down. "Lea…does that mean we'll always be friends?"

"Of course," she told him. "No matter what! We'll be best friends forever."

This seemed to cheer him up and he smiled and nodded. "Best friends forever."

Lea nodded. "Forever. I promise."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Finally, a name to the mystery man in the blue shirt.**

 **Where does all the food Chica eats go? The world may never know...**


	8. Chapter 8: Springtrap

**This one is an extremely short chapter but I wanted to upload _something_ for you guys. Besides, I thought it would be better as its own chapter considering what happens next.**

* * *

Almost a week had passed since James had brought home that smelly old animatronic he had taken from that abandoned building. He had kept it locked up in the garage, due to its smell, until he would feel like taking it apart. But it was only two days after he had brought it home that he began to feel a bit paranoid.

He lived alone, but now he often felt as if there was some other presence beside himself in his home. As if, something was watching him…waiting. Every now and again, usually at night, he swore that he could hear a voice from somewhere and would end up tearing apart his entire house in an attempt to locate the source, only to end up slamming open the garage door just as the voice would go silent. The most disturbing part was that when he could actually make out words, it said horrible things like "dead," "dying," "bleeding," and something about children. Sometimes it would just sound like laughter.

No, the worst part was actually the dreams. When James could finally relax enough to fall asleep, he would have these atrocious dreams. Nightmares really. He was never entirely sure what they were about, but he remembered hearing children scream and seeing blood oozing from animatronic jaws. And then they always ended with the vivid feeling of his bones snapping and twisting as something locked into place around his body before he would finally wake up in a cold sweat.

Each passing night, the dreams became more vivid and rememberable, the voice became clearer, and his paranoia grew more unbearable. He no longer took phone calls or went outside during the day. His already messy hair had become completely unkempt and he often found himself squatting in the corner and clutching his head so tightly that he thought that it might cave in between his fingers. Finally, it had become too much.

"Shut up already!" he shouted suddenly from his corner. The voice silenced itself. He took several deep breaths, relishing the momentary silence before addressing the voice again. "Who are you? What do you want from me!?"

There was a very long pause. So long, in fact, that he felt very angry for a brief moment. _"Come to me, James…"_ the voice said.

He had wanted to ask where, but his body had already stood and began to walk towards the door to the garage. James twisted the doorknob and allowed the door to slowly open on its own. He had begun keeping all of the lights off in his house, so the only source of light was a curtained window behind him that tried its best to illuminate the pitch-black garage. Sitting on the other side of the garage, directly across from the door, was that ugly, smelly old rabbit. It was sitting in a position that James had not left it; almost completely upright with its back against the garage door and its head tilted politely to the side as it stared with half-closed eyes at the floor.

"What do you want?" James' voice shook. Was he really talking to this thing? Was he losing his mind? "Get out of my head!"

" _You're the one who invited me in…"_ the rabbit did not move, but James had no doubt now of where the voice was coming from. _"Besides…I'm not such a bad guy. YoU saID so YOUrself."_

He shivered. The voice…he hated that voice. A broken, angry voice that played on politeness with a hint of foul intent. "Who are you!? What are you!?" He was really standing here screaming at a robot.

" _Who…WhAT? …I like to call it Springtrap."_

"What do you want then?" James asked angrily, a powerful hatred rising up within himself.

" _It's gotten…difficult to move. I need you to do something for me…a few things…simple things."_ James jumped as the rabbit's head suddenly threw itself back with a loud snap, its jaw hanging open in a disturbing way. _"Come here James…look inside. I hAve LOts to TeLl yoU."_

 **To be continued…**


End file.
